corporatebusinessofficialfandomcom-20200215-history
Neon Grassy
|species = An evolved Grassy molecule |gender = Male |provided_by = Grassies United 2020 |team(s) = |friend(s) = *Candy Paint *Gucci Flip Flop *Oxygen |enemy(s) = *Maybe *The Atomic Reapers |neutral = *C *Pearly |caption1 = *#00d990 *#009463}} Neon Grassy is a male contestant that participated in Corporate Businessman's Telethon. Personality Neon Grassy is often looked upon as a boring, annoying individual, although most do not know the amazing life he lives. Most of the time, he spends his life in space, with some of his closest object friends, sometimes coming down to Earth to visit. However, he seems to be bipolar, being noticeable and bubbly at times, while being quiet and observant during others. He can get offended very easily as well, and will lose it if anyone makes fun of him for being a mutant. Appearance Neon Grassy is an aquamarine atom, while the ordinary dot in the center is replaced with Grassy, as a result of a scientific accident during one of Golf Ball's experiment, turning a very small piece of Grassy into it's own special entity. Coverage Neon Grassy was the first contestant introduced in Corporate Businessman's Telethon, and is shown to have a mild radiation humming sound, being an atom. He was second to be picked on Candy Paint's team, mainly because of his ability of flight. He flew the team to Author Nellsac's conference, and gave him a bottle of water with Hemorroid Horticulture Pill, causing the team to win. In Commercial Commerce Tapes, he takes more of an antagonistic route, giving attitude to Maybe, after being called pathetic. He then attempts to show his telescope to his team, but puts it away after being reminded by C that people can't see space from the indoors, causing him to put it away. In Time Isn't Everything, Neon Grassy is shown to host a party. Pearly thanks Neon Grassy for inviting him, and Neon Grassy says it's nothing, confused why Pearly asked. Sign-Up Bio Neon Grassy Make Quirky and Bubbly at times, though quite quiet and observant during others. Powers *'Flight': Neon Grassy has the ability to maintain flight, and go at supersonic speeds. The only thing that can deter this outcome is his MetaMorph abilities, as seen below. *'MetaMorph': This Special ability allows Neon Grassy to combine with an element to gain special powers. They are shown below: **'AquaMorph': Enables when Neon Grassy comes into contact with water or other aquatic resources. He can manipulate water with this. His defenses increase. **'LavaMorph': Comes into play when Neon Grassy comes into contact with lava or fire. Due to this, he melts anything he touches. His attack increases. **'ShockMorph': When Neon Grassy comes into touch with lightning or an electric outlet, he becomes this. It's shocking how much his speed (and attack) increase. *'Intelligence': With intelligence as rapid fire as his, who wouldn't want to use it? *'Spacial Rend': Ya thought Palkia was the only one who could use his ability? Well you're wrong. *'Incredible growing thinging': Can grow really big and do stuff (can also turn small and others small, but not big). Trivia *The character design for Neon Grassy (coloring, personality), was based off the character Ralsei from Deltarune. * Neon Grassy was originally going to be female, before being switched to gender neutral, before being switched to male. * He is most likely going to have a big role in CBT 2, as seen in the previews. * His user, Grassies United 2020, is one of the potential writers for CBT. ** Additionally, his user is planning to turn him into an antagonist late into the series. Category:Male Category:S1 Contestants Category:The Mega Moonstones Category:Weight Class S Category:Characters with multiple forms Category:Contestants with powers Category:Legless